creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme TF2 Gore
Not long ago one day, I wanted to play TF2 Deathrun, a TF2 Mod in which the RED team are the runners, the BLU team is the activator, the RED team must go through a map without dying in the traps. So i searched up in the Internet selection of finding a game 'dr', To my suprise, nothing appeared, so i checked to see if there was a deathrun server i was on in my history, to my suprise also, there was a server called TF2_ExtremeGore666. I thought that was strange, because it had the number 666, which is the devil's number. I clicked connect like you do on multiplayer games to go on a server. Except when i got to the class selection screen, I noticed something strange about the characters, There eyes were not in there eye sockets, where they usually are is just plain black, under them is a long stream of blood, I choose a Scout, But then i noticed the spawnroom is covered with allot of realistic blood. I ran to the bridge and i got shocked as i saw there was a dead Engineer hanging on the roof of the bridge on ctf_2fort, It had no eyes and mouth, just a nose on it's face, blood covers where the eyes and mouth are. I got super freaked out and exited out of Team Fortress 2. It took about 6 days to recover from that traumatizing experience. Then I went back to Team Fortress 2. To notice the server vanished from my History, I knew that could be a glitch, so i refreshed the server browser, sure enough, it appeared again, with the same words as before, TF2_ExtremeGore666. I selected it again and connected to it, The class selection got more creepier, as the class characters went form missing eyes to zombie looking like characters with blood and organs all over them, Like before, i spawned as a Scout, this time, the whole map was covered with corpses of every class, organs ripped out, eyeballs popped out of there eyesockets, Then a message appeared in the chatbox saying ' I dont want you in here, I know this creeped you out ', I replied to it saying ' I know... ', I was randomly banned from the server then, I put it in my blacklisted servers. It took about 2 weeks to recover from that. I still thought about every single creepy thing about it there, the dead Engineer, everything! All of it creeped me out, In which, i told Valve about it, Valve removed the server from TF2. One of the things I remember from the experience is that one classic word from a classic horror movie was in the map, in a spawn room of the BLU team, there was the word REDRUM, possibly a reference to the 1980 horror movie The Shining, I have seen the movie and knew it was MURDER backwards, then a message written in blood randomly popped up on one of the walls saying ' GET OUT, NOW! ', Then a perhaps very scary picture of a unmasked zombie Pyro eating the organs of a scout had popped up. That was when i got super freaked out and exited the server, and then later, the game, since everything that was in Text started to say ' REDRUM ', ' SATAN IS YOUR LORD ', GOD IS DEAD, SATAN LIVES '. I then uninstalled TF2 and then reinstalled it, Everything was back to normal. The Creepy Text Was Gone, And i finally found a Deathrun server and joined it. Still to this day, that server haunts me. The night after everything was back to normal, Everytime i went to sleep, i had terrible nightmares of the stuff in there. The worst nightmare of them all was that I wake up on a cold bed, the dead engineer with only a nose on his face appears, the other characters also come to him, they only have a nose on there face too, then they got closer and started to eat my flesh, as I screamed in horror, they ate more of it until I was dead, I woke up screaming after that. I realized it was just a nightmare and it did not happen for real.Â I had a real fear of TF2 after that, thinking that the server is gonna come back, and have even MORE creepy and disturbing stuff than it did. Category:Cringe